Removal of undesirable plants or weeds is a problem that has been plaguing agriculture and horticulture for a long period of time. Typically, unwanted plants or vegetation can be removed physically, for example, by a hoe or cultivator; chemically, for example, by the use of herbicides; or biologically, for example, by a bio-agent such as an introduced insect or fungus that can target the unwanted vegetation. Physical removal of unwanted plants or vegetation can require human intervention which can be expensive or time-consuming. Chemical removal of unwanted plants or vegetation can require the use of chemical agents that can contaminate drinking water, have long term environmental consequences, and can be otherwise unfriendly to the environment. Biological removal of unwanted plants and vegetation can be hard to control and is not always effective and efficacious.